Frightday The 13th:Locked In
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: It's Frightday the 13th again and all the ghouls are trying to find a way past it but what happens when they all get locked inside Monster High ,and Spectra is there to cover all the Ghostly Gossip. What is going on inside that school tonight. R&R
1. The Freaky Has Just Begun

Authors Note-Hey I'm New At writing Monster High Stories and this will be my first so tell me how I do flames are accepted. This story is about Frightday the 13th has come again where every Monster High student is now there . Unfortunately only your favorite characters get locked in and have to spend the night together and you will not even believe what will happen. Here is a list of characters that will be included-Frankie,Clawdeen,Cleo,Deuce,Lagoona,Gil,Spectra, Jackson/Holt, Draculara,Clawd,Abbey,Heath, Toralei, The Two Twin Kitties Mweoldy and Purrsephone, Ghoulia,Slow-Moe , Operetta,Howleen, and maybe even a little appearance of Nefera,Manny,Hoo-Dude,Scarah,and C.A Cupid.

So Here We Go ...

Chapter 1- The Freaky Has Just Begun

Frankie Stein was sitting in Mad Science ,she silently tapped her pencil against her shiny electric green knew after she got out of class she would have to face the horrors of Frightday the 13th again. That was what made poor Frankie's face slump. Suddenly something vibrated in her purse. She silently and quickly pulled out her iCoffin. She looked at it and saw she had a message from Clawdeen. Hey It read Mr.. Hacks Class is so boring right, well anyway I think I have a plan this time to help us throughout the day meet me in the Ghoul's Bathroom after class Howwwwllllllll. Frankie smiled she always had her friends to back her up. She then decided to endure the rest of torture as she tried to take a nap without being noticed.

XxMonsterHighxX

Lagoona dried her hair just when she received the same text from Clawdeen asking her to meet her in the Bathroom after Morning Swim Practice. She had gathered her stuff as soon as the bell rang and rushed to the bathroom trying to avoid any mishaps on this horrid day of troubles. She almost got crushed by walking under a ladder but that was okay because she made it . She slammed open the door and ran in. It was fifteen minutes till the end of school. She saw Draculara , Clawdeen and Frankie all in there.

"Hey Guys what is all the chatter." she asked her Australian accent showing.

Clawdeen smiled showing her fangs.

"Well I have a plan to get out of the school without any harm." she howled.

Draculara nodded. "Yeah ,You know Frightday is worse at the end of the day."

Clawdeen then began her plan it seemed like she talked for hours . All the girls nodded and then at the end Frankie said

"Okay let's go." Frankie then went up to the door and tried it a few times.

"Uhhh Guys I think we missed the school bell and now we are locked in." Draculara gasped and put her hands up over her mouth. Clawdeen shook her head and walked over to the door. She then tried to open it again.

"Ghoul Friends ." she said"I think we have a problem."

XxMonsterHighxX

Abbey sat in Clawculus . Her snow pile growing everyday around her seat. She felt something cold hit her back. She growled and turned around . Not Again she thought. When she turned fully around she saw what she always did. A smirking flame-headed boy.

"Hey frosty , did it get steamy in here or is it just you and me." He told her and flashed a smile. Abbey rolled her eyes and simply stated

"Whatever Heath." As Mr.. Mummy turned around he placed a hand on her shoulder. Propping himself upwards and whispering in her ear.

"You want to make a Thunderstorm,Baby."He then quick sat back down as Abbey snorted.

"Yeah, Sure " she told him sarcastically. Then the bell rang . Abbey cheered as she ran outside the room and to her locker to get her bag . Then she realized she forgot her lipgloss in the Janitor's Closet when Headmistress told her to get some more Ghouldex for her windows. She ran to the closet searching for it when she heard the door open and turned around.

"Heath , What are you doing here." she asked the flaming boy wait no yak, the flaming yak boy that fits him well. His smile faded.

"Coach Igor asked me to turn the sprinklers on before I home, what are you doing here." He asked her putting his hand against the wall.

"I seemed to have misplaced my lipgloss." she told him. He nodded and went over to turn off the sprinklers , He was have a bit of trouble. Abbey went over there and helped him even though it seemed like it took forever.

"There" she said swiping her hands together. Then Heath went over trying to open the door but realized he could not.

"Abbey , we have a problem."He told her. "I think we are stuck."

Abbey turned to him"You must be joking your just saying that to hit on me more aren't you." she said pointing a finger at him.

Heath shook his head " No I'm Not Honest."He told her putting his hands up . She glared and tried to open it but no Heath was right. They were stuck .

"Just great." Abbey growled "What do we do now."

Heath smirked and walked up to her"You wanna make out." He said as his head burst into flames. That is when Abbey slapped him across the face . This is going to be a long night she thought.

XxMonsterHighxX

Operetta was in Study Howl Her partners Jackson,Clawd, and Howleen all sat with her. Right now Howleen and Clawd were in the middle of an argument.

"NO WAY" Howleen growled to her brother" PIE IS 3.14 NOT A TASTY FOOD."

Clawd snorted " It is so a tasty food not a bunch of numbers."

Jackson looked at Opperetta with a pleading face. Operetta cringed and shook her head there was nothing she could do with this kind of mess. Jackson then slumped. Howleen and Clawd were still yelling at each other . So neither Jackson nor Operetta noticed that everyone started to leave. Opperetta then decided to spot this.

"Hey Guys ,Can we get back to the History of the Undead."she asked nicely in her cheerfully thick southern accent. Howleen just shushed as did Clawd and then they went back to studying but then Jackson noticed something off.

"Hey where did everyone go ." He asked confused.

Howleen laughed "Probably scared of Clawd's face." Clawd had the I'm not amused face as he turned to her.

"Well I think we should go to"Operetta said as Jackson nodded.

"Yeah even the teacher is gone " he told them pointing at the empty desk. Howleen the walked to the door.

"Guys we missed the bell , I think ." she said tilting her head like a confused puppy. Clawd sneered

"Yeah ,Right ." he said as all the others tried the door and said the same thing. He then tried it and mentally faced palmed himself. Why? ,Because he said the same response.

XxMonsterHighxX

Toralei and her team of kitties had just finished practice. Her smile was big and nice for once around her girls.

"Great, Job"she purred. Then everything smiling and happy about Toralei's world right there ended. Cleo walked through the two Gym doors followed by Deuce , the Casketball captain and the guy Toralei always wanted and Cleo's smart Ghoulfriend Ghoulia.

''Toralei have you seen my uniform bag ." Cleo asked .

Toralei laughed" why do you think I would have found it I only look after my self and my BFF's " Toralei then pointed at Mweoldy and Purrsephone. Cleo nodded even though it was mean it was the truth. Ghoulia quickly wrote something down in her notebook as Deuce went over to comfort Cleo.

"Don't worry we will find it , I know you need it for the game tomorrow". He said placing one of his hands on her shoulder. Cleo nodded and then spoke to Toralei

"Tell Me if you see it." Toralei silently snorted . As If she was everyone knew Toralei and this was one of the things Toralei does not do. Cleo then beckon Deuce and Ghoulia and headed for the door. Cleo reached her hand to open it but to her appearance of frustration it seemed stuck. Deuce then tried but even with his muscles he still could not open the door. Cleo then asked Ghoulia to check the time and she gasped

" Oh No After Bell Time , WE WILL BE STUCK IN HERE TILL MORNING." She screamed at the end and Deuce covered his ears. Toralei then walked up to Ghoulia and looked at her watch

" Zombie Girl is right we are stuck." Toralei said as her and her kitties faces slumped. Look on the brightside Toralei though Deuce was here. Toralei was ready to start scheming.

XxMonsterHighxX

Gil and Slow-Moe were in the locker room when they heard a scream and Slow-Mo moaned. Gil looked at him peculiar like.

"A cheerleader probably just fell." Gil told him . Soon Slow-Mo tried to convince Gil that it was something more than just a falling ghoul. He slowly dragged him to the door and pointed at it. Gil looked at him and laughed

"Did you eat some more sugar eyeball's than you should have." Gil asked him examining his face. Slow-Mo moaned and shook his head pointing at the door. Gil looked back at him and reached for the door trying to turn twisted it both ways as hard as he could.

"It's stuck " he said observing the door. Slow-Mo nodded and smiled . Gil then realized what he was saying.

"We are stuck in the school's locker room and there are people out there stuck in the gym." He said to Slow-Mo as Slow-Mo nodded and moaned with glee. "We need to find a way out of here." he said as him and Slow-Mo started to go to work.

XxMonsterHighxX

Spectra's iCoffin rang as she noticed what was going on .

"Classmates stuck in the school juicy gossip to be found." She smiled and went back to her abandon room and started to type. This is going to be the biggest story yet she thought smiling. She then went out on her search around the school ready to catch up on this fun ghostly gossip jucy special night.

XxMonsterHighxX

Author's Ending- So what do you think anything you want to happen , Read and Review Thanks so Much for Reading . Next Chapter should be up in a couple days. -Cali/Darketh


	2. Towers,Torches, and Time Bombs  Oh My

Author's Note-Hey hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1 and Now I may present to you Chapter 2, Hope you enjoy :D

XxMonsterHighxX

Frankie slammed her head up against a bathroom stall door.

"Owwwww" she moaned and turned to Clawdeen.

"When are we getting out of here." she asked her bored. Clawdeen did not know how to answer , she shrugged and then spoke"I guess till morning " she told her as if she could not believe it herself. Draculara stood by the sinks surprisingly happy.

"At least I have the updates of the Ghostly Gossip that should keep me busy tonight." she said showing them her iCoffin. Lagoona stood near the door trying to pick the lock with Frankie's hair pin.

"Good Thing." she told them "Because I think we will be stuck in here till morning."

Frankie sighed once more sinking onto the floor. Clawdeen looked around the room

"There must be some way to get out of here." she said to the others confident and then walked over to the sink pulling out her makeup kit and started to put some blush on. Lagoona looked at her skeptically

"Why are you putting on makeup." she asked her dumbfounded. Clawdeen simply stated

"It helps me think." Then Draculara's iCoffin beeped as she looked down at it

" Guys come here read this." she said excitedly beckoning them over with her hands. The three other girls gathered around her and looked at the device.

"Students trapped in Monster High overnight I will be there to cover it all." Underneath the article it had a pictures of Clawd, Frankie, Heath, Gil, Abbey, Toralei, and Cleo in a mash of a collage . "That means there are other students in the school also."Frankie said gleefully as all the girls high fived .

"So we either need to try to find a way out and wait to see if anyone finds us." Clawdeen said smirking "Let's get to work."

XxMonsterHighxX

Abbey sat in the small lit room in her corner. She had told Heath not to bother her but like every two minutes he asked her a question.

"Hey Abbey do you have a tissue ." Heath said from across the room in his corner. This was actually something Abbey did have and it really wasn't a stupid question so she walked over and handed him a tissue. She then started to walk away but he grabbed her hand

"Can You Stay ." He asked her his eyes slightly pleading

" If we are stuck in here all we have as an option till morning is either talking or kissing your choice ." The last part he smirked at. She rolled her light violet eyes and sat down beside him

" Talking ." She told him as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Heath smiled and moved slightly closer to her.

"So is that Thunderstorm option still valid." he asked her. She glared at him , that was it . She got up and started walking over to her corner. He then raced over and grabbed her by the arm ."Look Abbey I know your carrying a torch for me so why fight it." he said still having a good grip on her arm. He then pulled her even closer as he grabbed her chin in between his hand . He then looked her in the eyes as his head caught on fire and his lips were inches from hers.

" You know what the say , Where there has been fire ashes remain." He then smashed his lips against hers . It took Abbey a second to realize what he was doing. She sighed loving it until she realized was she was doing . She then put her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. "Get Away From Me Jerk ." She growled and sat back down in her corner. How could this happen she thought and why deep in her heart did she want him to do it again.

XxMonsterHighxX

Jackson sighed he had been hearing Clawd and Howleen argue for over an hour. Even Operetta's loud voice could not stop them. At least he heard no music so no other blackouts for Holt to appear. He at least tried to act as if everything was normal by trying to finish his homework. Even if they were stuck in Study Howl for the rest of the night his grades should not suffer.

"I will tell mom." Howleen yowled at Clawd.

"You always do Tattletale." Clawd snorted.

Operetta pushed her way in between the two.

"You Guys should take this little yappeedy yapp yap somewhere else , right now we need to find a way out of here. " she told them her glares of shame seeping into both of them.

"Fine " Howleen said crossing her arms and turning away from Clawd.

"Okay" Clawd growled as he turned from Howleen.

"Great " Operetta sang cheerfully and now Jackson stood up and walked over to them.

"Well we tried to pick the door lock and Clawd tried ramming his head into the glass." Jackson began and then started up again after Clawd rubbed his head at the horrid memory." And we tried Operetta's voice and it seemed to only smash the chalk board into pieces which we will probably be paying for after this night is over so what else do we have."

Howleen then looked up and started to jump up and down "The Vent, the air vent." she said " We could open the door to the vent and go through it dropping us into the headmistress's office and thus we will get the keys and get out."

Everyone looked up at the vent with skeptically faces.

"But How will we get up there ." Clawd said pointing at the ceiling.

Jackson cringed " There is only one way and that is to make a human ladder and the lightest person on top."

XxMonsterHighxX

Cleo looked at her iCoffin and bit her lip.

"Deucey" she called as he walked over and she shoved the iCoffin in his face " Does this picture make me look bad ." she asked him showing him the picture of her in the collage on the Ghostly Gossip website.

Deuce gasped but not at the picture at the headline

"Cleo look " he said pointing at the headline on her device . Cleo but her hand up to her mouth "Oh My Ra" she gasped. Toralei walked over

" What " she wondered as she ripped the device from Cleo's hands.

" Oh that is a terrible picture and - What !" Toralei screamed.

" Students locked in Monster High Overnight I will be there to cover it all" Toralei rattled off to the others. Everyone gasped again even Ghoulia whose gasp was really slow but was a gasp.

"Do you know what stuff they already have on me ." Cleo told Deuce and Ghoulia. Toralei cringed

"This is going to be a catastrophe" she said. Mweoldy and Purrsphone mewed in agreement. Ghoulia let out a long moan and Cleo nodded

"We have to watch what we do tonight it could ruin our life's." she told everyone as everyone seemed to agree but only one had their pretty kitty fingers crossed .

XxMonsterHighxX

Gil and Slow-Moe were frantically searching the locker room for random objects to see if they worked. Most did not well actually all did not so far but they were keeping their hopes up for the best. They had tried almost everything in the room and Slow-Moe had one last idea. He walked over to the stalls and ripped off the door. Gil's eyes grew wide

" Are you sure ." He asked him They were already paying for a stall door now so what the heck. Gil grabbed the front as Slow-Moe grabbed the back.

"On 3 ." Gil started "One-Two-Three." They then ran at full speed and smashed into the locker room door as it came down with a slam into the Gym. Gil and Slow-Moe high fived and then walked out .

"HOLY GEB." Cleo screamed as she saw the door go down and the others turned to see Gil and Slow-Moe emerge.

"You guys trapped too."Gil asked still holding the stall door laughing.

XxMonsterHighxX

Spectra looked at the pictures she had first of Frankie,Clawdeen, Draculara, and Lagoona surrounding a phone with shocked faces, The next of Heath and Abbey locking lips , then Operetta pushing Howleen and Clawd away from one another with Jackson curled up in panic, Then the last of Everyone's shocked faces in the Gym with Gil and Slow-Moe emerging . She then took out her laptop and began writing.


	3. Wait, Double Take ,What Just Happend

Authors Note- Hey guys sorry it took so long for this chapter but here it is. For those whom know I aced my test with a B , I'm so happy !

XxMonsterHighxX

Clawdeen sighed . Her make up area of thinking had done nothing. She couldn't think of anything . "Couldn't think of anything , I thought so" Draculara snapped" Now we are stuck in here till the game." Clawdeen growled she tried her best right.

"I did everything I could and came up with nothing" Clawdeen said sighing once more.

"Well you didn't do enough we aren't out yet are we." Draculara said.

Clawdeen stuck a manicured finger at Draculara's chest. "Did you do anything more than sit there and play on your iCoffin."

Draculara stuck her nose up in the air and scoffed " At least I don't smell like wet dog."

That was it Clawdeen for the first time in her life lunged at her Best Friend . She stuck her claws out bearing her fangs but before she could reach her, Frankie and Lagoona where holding her back from Draculara.

"Guys stop this." Frankie whined still trying to hold Clawdeen back.

"Your always trying to keep the peace Frankie " Clawdeen barked " Its kind of annoying."

"What " Frankie said shocked " But , You shouldn't fight."

"You shouldn't fight." Clawdeen mocked in a babyish tone.

"Frankie you should have just stayed out of this" Lagoona said.

"Well them fighting is not going to help anything anyway."Frankie tried to explain.

"Frankie your new you don't understand." Lagoona told her.

"Right." Frankie yelled "Because I'm the New Girl."

"I never said that" Lagoona said

"But you meant it" Frankie countered.

"Clawdeen stop trying ." Lagoona said struggling to keep her back .

"No that Vamp needs to learn her place ." Clawdeen growled pointing at Draculara who was now back on her iCoffin checking the latest Ghostly Gossip updates.

"I need to learn my place." Draculara hissed" Doggie here needs to learn not to rule over everyone."

This broke out in to a huge fight as all the girls went for one another . Has this what has drove them insane just a night . A ghostly white hand appeared from the corner to snap a picture and on the next update it read - Best Friends Rage.

XxMonsterHighxX

Abbey sat beside the metal shelves , or as far away to Heath as possible. Not a word had been said since the kiss happened . That kiss why couldn't Abbey get it out of her mind. It was everything she ever wanted , just how could have it come from Heath and why did she even want it again. The Icey-Hot feeling when they collided was unexpected and also utterly addictive and intoxicating in her brain. She stared across the room at him , he was simply playing with a small fire on his finger tip. She couldn't take it anymore she had to have it, she had to have him.

"Heath" she said walking over to him and reaching out to grab his hand. He grabbed onto her hand as she hoisted him up to standing level.

"What " he asked with his still flirtatious voice .

Abbey took a deep breath in and combined all of her thoughts as she spoke.

"I want you to kiss me again."

Heath smirked as he heard those words .

"But just a kiss , I just have to see something." she said explaining to him so he wouldn't get to excited .

Heath smiled still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "If that's all you want babe." he said "But you will have to stop me if I go to far , I can't control myself you know." he said winking at her while she rolled her eyes.

He then grabbed her chin once more and smashed his lips against hers. The sensation came back again to Abbey as she surprised her self by wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. This little kiss soon turned into a full blown make out session as Heath pushed Abbey against one of the walls trapping her in between him . He started to kiss her neck as she unexpectedly moaned running her hands through his red hair and pulling his chin back up to meet her cold lips once more. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he whispers in her ear.

"You taste so good." He started to trace circles on the side of her hip. She then quickly broke apart from him again as her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry." she said embarrassed as his smirk was still planted on his face . He flamed up and winked once more at her " When ever you want it again just ask ." he said tilting her chin towards his again. She smirked and rolled her eyes once more, it wasn't a dream so why could she not believe it.

XxMonsterHighxX

The human ladder was built and was not very stable . As it looked from ground level it was Clawd and standing on his shoulders was Jackson and standing on Jackson's shoulders was Operetta who was hoisting Howleen on top making the ladder complete.

Howleen was trying to unscrew the vent and concentration real hard. After a few more minutes of complaining Howleen finally announced.

"I got it open." she said with glee as she flipped it up and hoisted herself up into the vent system. She then reached down to grab onto Operetta's hand and drag her into the vent with her. Howleen was then lowered with Operetta grabbing her feet for her to grab Jackson and he reached the vent. The lastly Jackson lowered both Howleen and Operetta to grab onto Clawd and with a lot of grueling minutes of pulling he lastly made it into the vent.

"We did it"Operetta cheered as everyone high fived. Howleen looked at her vent plans seeing as the headmistresses office was forward.

"It's this way." she said pointing forward and everyone started following her through the vent. After they walked a while Jackson suggested they took a break and everyone happily obligated.

They all sat in the vent as they couldn't believe they made it this far. Until they heard a crack where Clawd was sitting.

"Oh No" Operetta said as the crack got bigger and before anyone could scream the four fell out of the ceiling and Girlish screams where heard but not of the people falling but also of the Ghouls in the room.

XxMonsterHighxX

Cleo's face was like a child on Cryptmas Morning as she squealed when she saw Gil and Slow-Moe.

"You brought a stall door , maybe it can break down that door." she said pointing at the two double Gym doors. Gil looked unsure .

"Cleo , I don't know those doors look bolted not just locked ." he said tilting his head as Slow-Moe nodded in agreement.

"So that means we need another way out of here " Toralei asked standing extremely close to Deuce. Gil nodded as the others agreed.

"Yup" Gil said "We just have to figure it out."

Toralei smirked and walked over to them . "What if we find a large heavy object and Deuecy here stones it and we either bowl it or chuck it at the doors.

Cleo growled as Toralei talked about her Boyfriend and Cleo scooted closer to him.

Gil's frown turned into a smile " That acctually might work."

Cleo stoof in front of everyone "Okay" she clapped her hands and gestured Ghoulia to recorded what she said" We will split up in groups to search the Gym and the Guy's locker room for a large object, everyone ready."

XxMonsterHighxX

Spectra had just gotten her new information of pictures . Some of even something's she couldn't believe . She could see the headlines now, BFF Rage everyone just loves to fight , Fire and Ice a combination that is about to explode , Vent Crash - who is paying for more school property now, and Large Object Hunt- maybe Cleo will be searching for a new BF is that a challenge from Toralei. She then immediately uploaded to the Ghostly Gossip ready for everyone to read.


End file.
